


Camelia

by Awenseth



Series: Umbra quod Lux Lucis [1]
Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Possesiveness, Slight Manga AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strollig through the world of light the Secod Kig of Shadows contemplates about his other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelia

**Author's Note:**

> Again a set of fics written long before the finishing of the chapter, but hey I got some hints rather right and it is kind of sad that the anime had not touched on these it would have been great, but oh well still have the manga to enjoy.

The large Palest of Light was silent for once without either of the two Shin Kings storming angrily through the large halls screaming the name of the Direct Rei King in anger. Yes, Ryuuko managed today to get in time over to the Shadow World to meet up with Shirogane. 

It should probably be mentioned that upon his arrival the silver haired Shin actually fell from the chair on which he was leaning before grabbing the other, -who had rushed to his side in worry-, to see if the blackhead was sick or something. 

A lone being was making his way slowly through the halls of the palace, Rei bowing in respect, thought with a little shiver, when the figure passed. The palest may have been large and this may have been not his world, but he knew where he would find the one he was searching for. For the other was his counterpart in this world, the second King of Rei. Slowly a little smile crept to the black painted lips. It was never too hard for any of the four kings to seek out their respective partner, and it might be true that, he may not like his other half…no, not actually. He hated the man only because he reminded him so much on how he was, before all the betrayals in his human life had broken him, in this was he on the same option with Shirogane, humans were pathetic creatures. Stepping inside the lush green garden fell his eyes on the figure standing under the large, ever blooming cherry blossoms. The light which streamED through the emerald and pink crown glistered around him, reflecting in his golden eyes as small birds landed on the outstretched hands, singing a soft melody. Leaning against a marble soil casually were green eyes fixated on the figure, smirk still in place. 

That man was truly not made to exist as a human and it seemed as if fate had decided the same. 

Though, he still needed to gather more children seeing that there was a balance to be kept between the worlds. His thoughts drifted back to theIR first conversation and it was for him in a way hard to imagine how someone couldn’t find it in them to not miss the emerald haired Rei. Well, if he was actually true to himself, and he would never say it out loud in front of anyone, - thought by some looks he was receiving from Shirogane, Sawaki and even Lulu they had a good guess -, that he felt actually glad about that little fact. Let’s face it, he was the possessive kind of person and seeing that the other was his counterpart in this world had he all the rights to be possessive about the fragile creature standing only a few feet away from him. After a few minutes of just watching the other decided the Shin that it would be time for him to make his presence known to the Rei. Making his way slowly over to the unsuspecting angelic figure, the handy part in being literally a shadow, sneaked the redhead up to the other. 

Shisui nearly yelped in fright when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves possessively around his small waist. He had never felt a presence nearing him so it was understandable that the sudden physical contact startled him, but the shorter king soon relaxed when his captor started nuzzling his neck affectionately. As the smell of autumn leaves hit his nose was he sure who the other was and calmed fully, enjoying the embrace which despise from what others may have thought because of the one embracing him made him feel protected. It was in a way slightly funny, but Shisui noticed some time ago that each of them smelled like a session, Ryuuko was like summer, carefree and warm, Shirogane smelled like the cold winter which covered everything in beautiful white, Homurabi was autumn and he, Shisui himself was like spring according to his counterpart. Suddenly a little yelp escaped him when a pair of black lips made contact with the sensitive skin of his neck with the strong intention to leave a love mark there. Ryuuko liked to tease him about those, that is, till he gets reminded that he is late to see a certain other Direct King who is probably already plotting his murderer for being late again and thus wasting his time. 

“Ho…Homurabi please le…leave that…ah…” Shisui gasped as the other started laughing against the soft skin, he loved how the other tasted. 

“There is no need to act shy Shisui.” Homurabi purred, but still pulled slightly away from the blushing man, arms still around the other’s waist. “And ignore Ryuuko’s teasing, or if it bothers you so much then you can come and spend some time by me.” Shisui felt his checks flush at those words, Homurabi was pretty skilled in getting him flushed in embarrassment…

…and that damn Shin enjoyed it also too much for his liking.

“No…no, it’s fine Homurabi.” the green haired Rei stuttered as his counterpart moved so that the two were facing each other and gazing in to eachother's eyes. 

Bright gold into acid green. 

“Just tell me if something isn’t right, no one is allowed to harm you as long as you have me.” the red haired Shin said in a determined tone which he seemed to always adopt when speaking with the other. Thought usually the other didn’t start laughing at him. “What prey tell me is so funny Shisui?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, which of course made the other laugh even more. 

It took the Rei nearly five full minutes to calm down as he noted the others scowling face. 

“So…sorry, but sometimes when you are like that I, I get reminded on the fact why only you can be my other half and I yours.” Shisui said softly as he placed a delicate hand on Homurabi’s check, leaning closer. “From the two of us, are you the one who represents the fire, our strength and determination while I’m more like the water, keeping the flames calm. We complete eachother like no one will ever be able to.” as he said this neared they faces each other with each word till soft pale lips met glossy black ones in a sweet kiss. 

Homurabi pulled the shorter male closer against his body enjoying the warmth of their bodies mingling. The kiss started as all of which were initiated by the Rei, soft, sweet, caring and longing, but suddenly acid green eyes widened when the kiss suddenly become more demanding, passionate and hungry, not to different from his ones. As the need for air become too much, then sadly even thought they were higher beings they still had necessary needs, both pulled away, a little string of saliva still connecting them. 

“Are you sure that you are the calmer one of us?” Homurabi asked smirking as he stared down at the smaller male. 

“Precisely, I only wanted to prove to Ryuuko that I can also be dominating if I want to be.” Shisui replied smirking, but that smirk soon turned into a pout when the other started laughing. 

“Don’t take the teasing of a guy serious whom can’t even get a word straight when faced by Shirogane only in a towel after he had showered.” the Shin said amusedly as he remembered the scene with the wildly blushing and stuttering Rei King while Shirogane stared at him with hands on his hips, glaring at his counterpart to finally get out what he wanted before the other got a cold or more of the female Shins pass out from blood loss at his sight. Letting out a new chuckle at the memory pulled the redhead the other closer and kissed his nose. “I like you more the way you are.” 

“Thank you.” Shisui whispered softly as he snuggled closer to his other half. Homurabi could be harsh, slightly violent and even cruel, but also gentle and Shisui could do nothing then to love his smile, he wished to be always able to see it with his senses. 

Their peaceful moment in each others arms was suddenly broken by the sound of grass and bush rustling, followed by screaming and soon were both kings blinking in confusion when something white rushed past them, shortly followed by a furious and screaming Sawaki. 

“Get immediately back here you mut!” the ash blonde Shin yelled in anger as he hunted after the white furred wolf-like dog, - paw marks over his back and mud dripping from his face -, which looked back and it seemed as if he was sticking his tongue out at the other, this of course emitted a new snarl from the usually composed male. 

As they passed let Homurabi out a sigh while Shisui let out a little chuckle and kissed the other softly. It may have been true that with the creation of Kou had Sawaki now finally met his Rei counterpart, but the two had some serious problems with each other. Kou was to childish and carefree and so couldn’t understand the more serious Sawaki and liked to teas him which the other didn’t like in the slightest. 

“Maybe I should have let Sawaki stay at home?” Homurabi asked, arms still around Shisui. 

“Someday they will get along, till the day we finally find our counterpart there is a deep, sad feeling of emptiness in our hearts and only our other half can fill that void. This is the course of all things for both Shin and Rei, even thought they always act like enemies, they still feel deep down the happiness that the emptiness is gone because of the other.” 

Homurabi could only nod, he understood the other’s words, in those two years till Shisui become a Rei had he felt that emptiness inside of him and it never lessened even thought he had finally found people whom truly cared for him. He remembered the day Ryuuko first brought Kou to the Shadow World and the Direct Rei King invited him over to the Light World to meet the second Rei King. His heart had skipped a beat at that and the emptiness of that void seemed to have become slightly more sallow and then just disappeared in the exact second his eyes fell on his long since awaited counterpart and their hands touched for the first time. Yes, maybe one day both Sawaki and Kou would get on slightly better terms, at least count each other into the first bond category. Usually the counterparts saw each other either as siblings, like twins or become lovers like the Kings usually tended to even thought they start out with a sibling like relationship and then it suddenly happens. He himself didn’t understand what had come over him on that day when talking again with the Rei, then the next thing he knew was that he had pushed the emerald haired man against the white wall of the Light Palace and was kissing him hungrily, bodies pressed together. He had asked Shirogane about that as he returned with his face matching his hair, the other had only laughed and said that he did far more better then him, seeing that he and Ryuuko both crashed into the lake and needed to go back to the castle deeply flushed and dripping wet. 

Let’s say that both Homurabi and Shisui felt grateful that their little make out session happened against the balcony wall. 

The touch of a delicate hand on his check brought the Shin King out of his thoughts and made him focus on the hand’s owner. 

“Is something on your mind?” Shisui asked softly while Homurabi placed his own hand on that on his check, pressing closer to it, eyes closed so that his senses would concentrate more on the touch. 

“No, nothing.” he replied, eyes opening again and a smirk appearing on his lips which made his partner shiver pleasantly. “Come, it’s starting to get dangerous outside, “and probably to give more emphasis to Homurabi’s words darted Kou again past them, a washing line with some socks and gloves dangling from it around him, with Sawaki still hot on his heels whom failed to notice the bra and other few underwear utensils hanging from his clothes. The two seemed to have run over a few lines on which drying clothes hung till the attack “so we should move inside.” as this was said had his tone become similar to a purr which suggested to Shisui that the other was mainly talking about going into Shisui’s bedchambers for something which made the other blush. 

“Fine.” he replied finally, fighting down the blush. 

“You know that you are too adorable when you blush?” Homurabi asked teasingly as he started leading the other towards the entrance. 

“Is that the ground why you seemed to have chosen the hobby to embarrass me?” Shisui asked accusingly as he sent a little glare at his lover who started laughing before kissing the other’s forehead. 

“You can’t blame me for not being able to resist you.” was his only answer as the two entered the palace just as the still fighting duo darted past again, but this time both were chased by a small group of angry female servants because of the laundry they have successfully ruined. “Someday they might learn to get along, someday.” Homurabi said shaking his head while Shisui chuckled and followed the other inside to go to his room before Ryuuko might return and ask him to take care about the angry servants. 

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> CAMELLIA: - Longing for you,   
>  You're a Flame in My Heart  
>  You're Adorable


End file.
